


your name (a prayer on my lips)

by ZombieBabs



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A, the one who usually enjoys slow and romantic sex, begging Person B to do them so hard that they forget their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name (a prayer on my lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy lord, this is smut. This is my first attempt. At smut. Please be gentle.

Alex sits straddled on top of Strand, moving slowly.

“Please, Alex,” he breathes.

Giving him a wicked smile, Alex asks, “Please what?”

“I need, I need, Alex please--” 

Alex looks down at him, at the too skinny frame beneath her, and rolls her hips in the way she knows he likes. “Tell me what you want.”

He gasps and turns his head to the side, blue eyes closed. As good as he is at talking the rest of the time, Alex has found that Strand is somewhat shy in the bedroom, finding it hard to voice his needs. Over time, she has found that he likes to take it slow, likes to look her in the eyes, likes to worship her body with lips and tongue. 

Alex has always been aggressive in getting what she wants, so it suits her that he likes to let her take the lead. More often than not, she finds herself on top, sinking down onto him and setting the pace. It’s deliciously frustrating when she moves faster than he likes, when he slows her down with gentle kisses. Her orgasm usually sneaks up on her, with his finger on her clit and the other keeping her steady when she throws back her head and rides it out.

She’s about to ask again when he puts both hands on her hips and thrusts up into her, quick and deep. 

Alex cries out, in both surprise and pleasure. 

Reaching out to caress the side of his face, relishing the way he leans into the contact, she turns it to look at her. “Is that what you want?”

When he doesn’t answer right away, she snaps her hips, mimicking his motion. “Is it?” 

“Yes,” he says, dragging out the last letter until it sounds like a hiss.

She looks down into his blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, and picks up the pace.

His hands are still on her waist, his fingers digging into her skin and then relaxing almost spasmodically as he thrusts up to meet her.

“You aren’t going to hurt me.” 

Strand looks up at her, expression almost startled. Alex grins and grinds down to a stop with the hard length of him still inside her. “You’re thinking too much. I want to see you lose control. I want to see you unable to even remember your own name.”

His fingers dig in, holding her tight as Alex starts to move again, hard and fast.

She likes to see him breathless beneath her, likes to know that she’s the one that gets to see him at his most undone. Keeping her balance with one hand, she snakes the other down between their bodies to circle her clit. She tightens around him involuntarily and delights at the choked off sound of pleasure she is rewarded with.

She feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Alex starts to lose the rhythm, unable to focus on anything but her body’s need for release. Strand takes control and she isn’t disappointed when he sets his own erratic pace.

She’s never been good at keeping quiet, not even on the verge of climax. Her cries get louder and louder as her pleasure reaches its peak. “Fuck,” she says, “Richard--fuck--yes. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“Alex,” Strand breathes, head thrown back. He repeats it like a mantra, like he’s chanting a prayer composed solely of her name. “Alex,” he says, thrusting up into her, “Alex.”

Alex comes with the image of him desperate underneath her, with the sound of her name in his mouth. She comes so hard that she nearly collapses on top of him, his strong arms the only thing keeping her upright.

Strand’s breathing changes and Alex knows that he isn’t too far behind. He groans and thrusts into her one last time, shuddering through his release.

After a moment, Alex shifts off of him, her thighs protesting after so long in one position. She goes to the bathroom while he takes care of the used condom. When she comes back, he pulls back the comforter on the bed so that she can slide in beside him. His skin is still flushed, his hair damp with sweat. 

He kisses her, sweetly, tongue brushing along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. They kiss, slow and sated, until Alex feels the tug of sleep. He holds her close when she snuggles into him, cards his fingers through her hair. She falls asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his skin.


End file.
